


Uh Oh, I Joined A Cult

by wifibitz



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions Creator & Crew RPF
Genre: Blood, Cult, Softball, also hey mel i hope you like this, also i write really short chapters my bad, dont be scared by the death tag i promise itll all be fine, i have no idea im making this up as i go, i have no idea what im doing lmao, maybe canon compliant??, oh well, you connect the dots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifibitz/pseuds/wifibitz
Summary: Melissa has an accidental tendency towards the... how you say... low end of morality. Not that it's her fault! But it might be, she won't tell you.
Relationships: Carol Davidson/Mr. Davidson, Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski, Melissa & Carol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prelude

Melissa was Normal. That’s all she was! Nothing more, nothing less. She didn’t mind being Normal, Normal was good and inconsequential. Normal meant she wouldn’t be dragged into a money laundering, blood-stealing cult led by her boss’ wife. But here she was, blazer drenched in bodily fluids she didn’t even want to name. “Ugh, the dry cleaner's is gonna _hate_ me.”


	2. CCRP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies in advance gfvcdvfjsvcf i tend to write really short chapters

Melissa joined CCRP just a year ago, having happily graduated from college and set on her way to success. Hatchetfield was a strange place, but it was quaint, so why not? They _requested_ her. She didn’t consider herself above average, but hey, who was she to complain about a direct request? Leaving everything behind, she packed her things and moved. Could she have done it better? Yeah! Definitely! Breaking up with someone usually doesn’t entail leaving an engagement ring on the counter without a word or a warning. Poor Michael. Eh, he’d live. That’s what she told herself, at least. 

Once she actually _got_ to Hatchetfield, however, it was way weirder than she expected. Nothing outright strange, just… weird. She couldn’t quite place it. Again, oh well. She’d live. 

On the 29th of May, 2017, she went to CCRP, a strangely looming building for such a small town. She went up the elevator to the right floor- at least she hoped it was- and stopped at the front desk. “Hi, I’m the new secretary?”

The woman behind the counter looked up. “Oh, hello! Oh, I’m so glad you’re here, I can’t stand all these phone calls, all these papers,” she rambled for a moment before smiling. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” 

Melissa gave her a curt smile. “I hope so, it’s literally my job. Well, starting today, it is.” She looked around at the office around her. Normal, yes, but almost… _too_ normal. Shaking it off, she turned back to the woman in front of her, who was quickly trying to hide a flask. Noted. The woman stood up, lightly batting at her skirt to smooth it out. 

“I’m Charlotte, I’ve been filling in since the last one quit,” she said, a tinge of a nervous laugh in her voice. Melissa gave her another polite smile. “Oh, um, why did she quit?”

Charlotte waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, I don’t know. Something or other.” How helpful. Melissa set down her paperwork on the top of the desk for a moment before picking them back up. “So, who’s the boss? Kenneth, right?”

“Oh! Yes, him! We all call him Mr. Davidson- don’t ask me why, I don’t know- but he’s awful kind.” 

“Is he? Okay, that’s good. The reviews for this place on Google talked about some rude guy, but that was with accounting, I think, not sales.”

“That’s just Ted,” Charlotte said, waving her hand again as she tried to hide her face flushing. “He’s always like that, the man’s a complete and _utter_ -”

The door closest to them whipped open. “Miranda!” the man who opened it cheered. “So glad you’re here, we’ve been lost without you, I’m more than sure,” he said, taking her hand and shaking it fervently.

“It’s Melissa,” she corrected, letting him shake her hand. “And you’re Mr. Davidson?” she asked, fixing her glasses once she got her hand back. Wow. He was… a lot. 

“I am!” he said, neither the volume nor tone of his voice wavering. “I see you’ve met Charlene?” He stepped out of the doorway, gesturing for Melissa to enter. She held on tighter to her stack of papers, making her way inside. “Um, I think her name is Charlotte,” she corrected gently, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot. 

Melissa looked around, perplexed by how simultaneously formal and informal it was. There was a picture on the desk she noticed, the frame about the size of a normal piece of printer paper. She turned it slightly to see, mildly surprised that it was practically a zoomed in picture of who she hoped was his wife’s face. A bit weird, but she wouldn’t pry. There were plenty of pictures and plaques on the walls, various sports and competitions. Anything and everything, from horseshoes to flamenco to jousting to, and to Melissa’s delight, softball!

Mr. Davidson closed the door once Charlotte left to move back to her own desk. “So, how do you like Hatchetfield so far?” Melissa straightened up, smiling at him. “I like it. Oh, I couldn’t help but notice the softball award over there,” she said, pointing at it. It was blue and gold and surprisingly shiny, looking as if it were new, even if the year was 1984, a decade before she herself was born. 

Her new boss brightened more, which she didn’t even know was possible. “That’s actually my wife’s, most of these are. She’s certainly done a lot, but that,” he said, pointing at the trophy. “That’s her favourite.”

“Oh, really? Funny story, I’ve actually done softball since, like, third grade.”

“Is that so? Well, that’s a neat connection,” he said with a wink, resulting in Melissa hearing a crunch from the papers in her hands. She laughed nervously, laying the papers down in her lap, smoothing them out. “Well, it’s a good sport,” she said, trying to move past _that._ Shaking it off slightly, she straightened her spine. “So, I know you specifically chose me, so what should I expect?”

“Same as any other secretarial job, phone calls, making copies, passing messages, et cetera. Everything you’ve been trained in, Miranda.”

“Melissa,” she corrected. “And yes, I know how to do all that, it just might take me a bit of time to get settled, but I do catch on quickly.”

He smiled, a bit of eeriness to his general air. “Perfect.”


	3. Wife, Muse, AND Source of Light?

A few weeks later, after her not-so-grand entrance at CCRP, things had settled down easily. Everything was going as she expected, it was simple and plain, just what she asked for in life. It was an office job! What else did she expect other than pure normalcy? Certainly not what happened when one Mrs. Carol Davidson decided to visit. 

The woman herself well, most _certainly_ had her own aesthetic. Her dark, bone straight hair swayed as she walked over, falling over her shoulder, not even reaching the neckline of her shirt. She had a certain air about her, that of regality, and Melissa could tell that she knew it. She walked straight past Melissa’s desk, heels clicking against the floor, giving Melissa a rather knowing wink as she didn’t so much as check in. She went straight to her husband’s office, and Melissa could’ve melted right then and there and been perfectly content with it.

Well, that was the first actually exciting thing that happened in a while. The door clicked shut behind one Mrs. Davidson, and Melissa found herself still staring at the closed door when Paul obstructed her field of view. 

“Oh, hey, Paul, sorry,” she said, readjusting her glasses and putting her hand out to take the papers he had. He gave her the signature straight, white, male half-smile as he handed her the stack of papers. “It’s fine. I just need some copies of these made, I don’t trust my printer.”

“Yeah, you said it always goes to Bill’s printer, right?”

“Other way around, but pretty much.”

Melissa nodded, setting the papers down on the side of her desk. “Anything else?” she asked, noticing Paul fidgeting with his sleeve cuff. He blinked, having spaced out a bit. “Oh, I’m going down to Beanie’s, want anything?”

“No, thank you. I’ve got my beverage of choice,” she joked dryly, holding up her water bottle with slices of fruit inside. He gave her a quick smile. “Alright. Oh, let Davidson know I’ll be back soon, and that I’ll have his reports done by the end of today.”

“Alright, see you soon!” she said as he waved and left. She knew he wouldn’t be back for a while, but it was fine. The door to Mr. Davidson’s office opened, and he gestured to Melissa. She set her pen down and got up, going over to him. “Yes?” she asked, straightening out her jacket. 

He put his arm out, gesturing for her to go into his office. She did, and was mildly surprised to see his wife sitting at his desk. Mr. Davidson shut the door after her, locking it. She looked a bit startled when he did, sitting down quickly in the chair across from the desk. The woman across from her stood up, smiling. Her hair fell over her shoulders when she did, politely outstretching her hand to Melissa. "What a pleasure to finally meet you," she said as Melissa took her hand, giving a nervous laugh as she shook it. "I'm still fairly new," she said, some uncertainty in her tone. 

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm not," the woman joked. "I know you call my husband 'Mr. Davidson,' but please, just call me Carol," she said, voice smooth and cool to the touch, if only you could touch a melody. 

Melissa just stared at her for a second before taking her hand back. "Oh, well, you know, it's what everyone else calls him, so I just followed suit," she said, trying to keep her tone light and informal. 

Carol sat back down, sitting up straight in perfect posture, smiling over at her husband, who was happy to just monitor the scene. "Then I think that you'll be just perfect for me. You see, I have my own... business running. It's not like CCPR, or anything, but it makes quite a bit of money. I'm guessing that you're still recovering, or at least starting to recover, from your student loans?"

Melissa bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh, yeah, I just graduated. It's not great, but I'm glad I work here now, it works out well for me."

The woman across her smiled politely. “Not to sound like a pyramid scheme, but would you like a bit of extra cash?”

“Oh, well, I mean, who wouldn’t,” Melissa said with a weak laugh. Carol smiled, running her tongue over her teeth, saying “Well, I have a proposition for you. My husband says you’re still devoted to softball, yes? Well, I happen to be _quite_ a contributor to the league here in Hatchetfield.”

Melissa’s expression brightened. “Really? I mean, I’d love to! I thought there wasn’t a league here, though, I looked all over online.” In all honesty, she hadn’t found a single thing in the entire county. It was enough to make her consider almost turning down the job, but she needed it. She flushed a bit. “It’s my passion.”

Carol laughed, sharp and cutting in a way that was as soft as a feather, looking Melissa up and down and sizing her up. “Oh, no, never trust the town website, it’s atrocious. You have to be here, for the real thing,” she said, getting up from the desk and standing in front of Melissa, leaning back and resting on the desk, crossing her arms. “So,” she said, giving her a roguish smile and putting her hand out. “What do you say? You get your time back on the softball field, I get an assistant.”

Melissa considered for a second. It seemed a bit overkill, but hey, she wanted softball. It had been a while since she played, and she was sure the new season wasn’t too far in, so she could still do it. She reached up cautiously, taking Carol’s hand and shaking it firmly. “That sounds perfect.”

She smiled, shaking her hand solidly in turn. “Deal with the devil, some may say,” Mr. Davidson laughed, trying to be helpful. Melissa’s face fell, and her hand went limp. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this i actually wrote more than 800 words?? also yes melissa 1000% has a crush on carol who wouldnt


End file.
